Nameless
by Azurebubble
Summary: This is just basically a few scenes from a fanfic idea that was plaguing my mind. Warning: Reincarnated OC but with my own twist, and not actually complete since they are just scenes.


"Do we honestly have to get such odd looking clothes and take them back home." A sixteen year old, dark haired male asked as he raised his eyebrow, clearly annoyed. He stared at his female companion, his senior by three years; although she appeared to be two years younger than him. She gave him a stern look with her amber colored eye, while the other was covered by an eyepatch.

"You know very well we do, we don't have any tailors back home. Plus, they're quite fashionable rather than odd in my opinion young master. It is also very fortunate for us that those tailors worked quite fast into making these three items after only a few days of arrival."

"Yeah in your opinion but for everyone else it's really odd. Also maybe they did it that fast because we paid them in advance and a lot too."

"Says the one dressed in Shinobi attire, and it is always best to treat the ones that are doing one a service with respect and gratitude."

"That's beside the point."

She rolled her eye and looked away. "If that's how you see it young master, I can't do anything to change it.." He huffed at her response and looked around the bustling streets of Balbadd. "Anyways, you should remember to keep as little contact with Sinbad and his companions for now." She said as she carried the military looking coats, and long cloaks towards the hotel they were staying at.

"Yeah I know that already May."

"It's 'Shizu' this time young master Kiki."

* * *

"He really is quite pathetic, not even being able to stand up to his brother in the end."

"Hm…"

"Nor could he actually do anything against those people from Kou."

"He's young and still hasn't quite begun to grow yet."

"Tch. He's weak right now though."

"Well if you compare him to the others you're right but compared to normal people he can be considered strong." Shizu commented as she sat on the stone floor of the room they were given. He gave her a blank stare and she rolled her eyes.

"On another note, have the crates been sent to the ship already?"

"They have, and they are ready to set sail." She smiled at that and hummed quietly. "Then we don't have to worry about being discovered we'll be leaving quite soon."

"And good riddance for that, I'm tired of always being looked at suspiciously by that Ja'far." He muttered under his breath and she nodded.

"I agree but he wouldn't be much of a household member if he didn't do that to look out for his king. Besides we've been lucky so far he hasn't discovered the fact that I'm a dungeon capturer as well."

"Yeah…"

* * *

A pale woman, with long white-silverish colored hair, and white-silverish colored eyes looked at the incoming visitors with a bored expression. Her thin white, sleeveless robe, reaching all the way till the edge of the stone throne she sat on, to reveal her bare feet.

"Ah...you've finally arrived. It's about time too, waiting is such a chore." She spoke tiredly and yawned. One of the visitors, a tall young looking man with pink hair and his eyes closed with a smile on his face spoke. He wore a long black coat that reached his knees with dark colored fur on the edges, long black pants and black boots.

"It's also good to see you again, and still as lazy as ever Levy-chan." He spoke cheerfully with obvious disdain littered in his voice. The woman glanced at him before yawning.

"And you're still trying to goad me as much as ever, Mika." Mika smirked even with his eyes closed. The woman sighed. "Must you continue to have such an idiotic look on your face. Just looking at it makes me so tired. I don't understand how you can keep your eyes closed and smile for so long." She yawned again.

"Practice, lots of practice. training and endurance. Something which you obviously don't show"

"...course not. Too much work." She said and turned to look at the others. Two were twins, one boy the other a girl, and appeared to be around the age of six, and a feminine looking male. The twins had blonde hair, but a bang covered the right eye of the boy and the left eye for the girl, wearing a thick. tan cloak and had startling blue eyes that almost seemed to glow a bit. The feminine male had dark hair, and red colored eyes, wore a heavy fur coat over his red changshan, and black pants with boots. "I suppose we better get this meeting started…

"It would be for the best Leviathan. It would do them no good if we don't decide on things for right now." The feminine male said. Leviathan stared at Ritsu with her tired gaze.

"Yup, Kiki-kun and May will be expecting us soon. But who will go you think Rai?" The female twin asked her brother while tilting her head to the side. Rai shrugged.

"I don't really care Ruri. So long as the place it's not cold I don't mind or as long as we go back to the island." He shivered slightly despite wearing a thick coat.

"Ah, yeah. I suppose being in a cold place wouldn't be good."

"...let's just please start. This is getting so tiring already." Leviathan said tiredly.

"Everything's tiring to you." All of them deadpanned as she closed her eyes and yawned again.

* * *

"Hm…say May?" Rai asked as he looked up at her, with a serious look on his face as she gazed outside the mansion like home, on top of the highest elevated land on the island, that was modeled after the ones she had known."Do you think our actions are disrupting this whole plot you have spoken about?"

"Well...I wouldn't say that but I have a theory."

"Oh?"

"Yes, from what I recall Aladdin spoke about multiple universes, realities, or something along those lines. Anyways what I've been thinking we more than likely exist in one of those alternate worlds, one that follows closely to the plot I read from a long time ago. Except for some differences, some of those being us, and the ripples we've made merely by existing. We shouldn't exist but yet we do… However, it's possible that we did exist in that reality but our lives were much different, and remained background characters and never interacted with them. Well...that's still kinda true right now since we try not to be in the thick of everything. Although I doubt in those other ones the me was a reincarnated being..."

"...Do you miss your past life?"

"Heh, you've asked me that before remember?"

"...You never give a straight answer."

She sighed and stared at him for a moment. "You are always so persistent...sometimes I forget you're older than you look."

"Stop trying to avoid the subject, holding in so much like you do isn't good."

"..." She closed her eyes and breathed in. "...I wouldn't say I miss it. In fact, I suppose death was liberating in a way, however at the same time it wasn't. To put it simply in similar words to a fascinating character." She tilted her head and her dual colored eyes seemed to glow slightly.

"When you die you disappear, the pain one feels goes but your being doesn't. Eternal darkness is something though, since it's there and you know it."

" _Your guilt will be your past and that will be your god._ Is another quote that makes sense...at least in the way I infer it does. I always wanted freedom, I was spoiled, I was pathetic, hiding behind so many masks, unconsciously ruining others...but knowing that made me feel guilty so what did I do? I seeked to help others if only to remove that guilt, trying to be a good person, try to change myself, so I was never free, but what is freedom?" She looked back at the scenery before her as she saw the other islands from a distance. Rai stayed quiet as she continued to speak. "Not being imprisoned, being able to do what you want, with no one to hold you back?"

"Heh, that is true in a way but there will always be a higher power setting rules, making limits, enforcing them. So one is never truly free...but sometimes the one who holds someone back is oneself. No one can ever be truly free, but I don't mind that here." She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"While I'm not free here, at least not truly, I don't have to worry about what others think of me as much, I don't have to put on such a tiring mask around the people I am comfortable with. I don't have to lie to you all. Although the burden of what I did in my past will always remain, chaining me to that but...I can live with that."She opened her eyes and her eyes seemed to glow brightly.

"I will do what I can, from the shadows, to ensure we have a future to look forward to. I do not know though, nor can I promise that will be hidden forever but I'd rather remain unnoticed…"

"How terrifying." Leviathan said as she stared at the large round mass,with tendril like extensions. Her usual tiredness was gone and she was wide awake.

"Yeah…"Mika's usually closed eyes were open, and stared thoughtfully at the thing.

* * *

"I wonder if the-"

"People she said will appear soon." Both Ruri and Rai respectively.

"Well...for our sakes. They'd better unless the plot has been altered…" Ritsu commented as he stared at the black round mass above.

* * *

"Hey tell me who are you really?"

"Hm…?" Dual colored eyes turned to look into the other pair. "Well simple, I am who I want to be."

"That doesn't excuse you for lying about who you are and that your is name Meihui." She chuckled at that, and smiled bitterly.

"But I didn't lie. Meihui is not my name, but I have a guess as to why you would think so. Anyways, Meihui isn't my name like I said."

"Oh? Then what is it then?" The other person asked annoyed.

"Simple, all those names, all those persona's you've seen me use, are my name."

"Stop lying."

"But I'm not, I was never given a name at birth so I was nameless. So what did I do? Simple I named myself, and then renamed myself when I got bored of the old one. Besides what does a name count? It only just ties oneself to that name but who are you? That would be a question that would linger. Am I Meihui? Am I truly Meihui or am I someone else. Who is Meihui anyways?"She turned to look at golden eyes. "Those questions would arise a lot if I were to claim that name or be part of that family. Because then being Meihui would be a lie, I would be tied down, and I would have to wear another mask for who knows how long. "

"So again to answer your question more simply, I am not any of those people, but at the same time I am. They are the masks I've always used so much so that they became me."

"..."

"It's messed up but I am a messed up person. I have to accept that, I won't ever be like those naive children, full of light, drawing others to them like they do…."

 **M:Ok so to point things out, this is more a story idea, and scenes that plagued my mind when it shouldn't have because I'm busy, and have other priorities to take care of so this may sit here for sometime until time is made and have finished with them. Also most of the names I used for my OCs aren't definite so they will be likely to change. Another thing is that May the reincarnated OC, doesn't actually have a specific name due to the fact that she wasn't given one since birth. That's why she gets used to changing her name and doesn't mind it but refer to her by a name that they decided to call her as.**

 **So yeah that's about it, now that this is done, I'll be trying to find and make time to continue writing the rest of the chapters for my other stories. Ja ne-**

 **P.S.** _ **I don't own Magi, so here's the disclaimer.**_


End file.
